In Sickness and in Health
by ncistennis
Summary: Deeks and Kensi are both sick at home. Deeks goes over to Kensi's because no one wants to be alone when their sick. Just a tale of the few sick days that they both desperately needed. No spoilers, just my own imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, my friend and I both sick and trying to take care of each other so I figured I would write a story about it with our favorite cop and agent.

Deeks woke up hoping he would feel better that when he went to bed, but no such luck. He didn't think it was possible but he felt worse. He had to roll over to his phone to text Kensi and Hetty that he would not be in work today. Little did he know that his partner was sicker than him. As he was trying to reach his phone it started ringing. Kensi name appeared.

"Deeks" she croaked into the phone.

"Kens you sick too?" Deeks equally croaked back.

"No I sound this way for fun"

"Sick and snarky. What a great combo" Deeks said.

Just then Deeks had a terrible thought.

"Kensi if your admitting your sick and too sick to work at that are you sure your not dying?" Deeks said now concerned.

"Yea I just haven't been this sick in a while" Kensi said.

"Told you, you should have gotten your flu shot with me" Deeks said, always loving a good told you so moment.

"Shut up, its like a cold and the stomach flu" Kensi said.

"Eww gross, want me to come over, that way we can be sick together." Deeks said, not really wanting to be alone himself.

"I don't know, I'm pretty gross. And you don't want to get the stomach flu too" Kensi said.

"Kensi, we kissed and I drank half your coffee yesterday, so all your germs are already in me" Deeks said laughing.

"Fine, are you good to drive?" Kensi said knowing she couldn't drive.

"Yea, I will take some cold medicine go to the store and be over." Deeks said.

"Ok be careful" Kensi said.

"You do care" Deeks said

"Training a new partner is too much work and I am to sick to do it" Kensi said.

"Anything you want from the store?"

"Pepto-bismol, cold medicine, soup, ginger ale, Imodium" Kensi said knowing she only had junk food.

"Wow no beer, pizza or doughnuts, you must be really sick"

"Just the thought..." Kensi started to say and then Deeks heard the phone drop. He stayed on the line, he could hear her throwing up and felt bad that he wasn't there yet.

"Well you know" Kensi said finally returning to the fine.

"Sorry Kens, I didn't know you would have such a strong aversion to just the words. Stay in bed I will be over soon, and I will call Hetty" Deeks said knowing he wasn't as sick as his partner and girlfriend.

"Deeks no whining" Kensi said.

"I don't guarantee anything Kensalina" Deeks said.

"Just call Hetty and go to the store, oh and get tea, lemons and honey"

"Ok honey" Deeks said trying to make her feel better.

"Bye Deeks"

"Bye Kens"

Deeks hung up with Kensi, went and found the last pouch of cold medicine, took two and called Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks, surfing are we" Hetty said.

"No Hetty, I'm sick and so is Kensi. I got my flu shot so I am not as sick as her. I have to pick a few things up at the store and then go to her house" Deeks said.

"Feel better Mr. Deeks, tell Ms. Blye to do the same" Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty" Deeks said hanging up.

Deeks went to the store, roaming around the aisles not even sure what he was doing in his sick fog. Then he remembered he typed a makeshift list on his phone. Tea, soup, cold medicine, cough drops, pepto-bismol, Imodium, lemons, honey, ginger ale and he also bought some saltine crackers, orange juice and Gatorade, he figured Kensi would need to get her electrolytes up. He payed for everything and hoped that he didn't forget anything and then went to Kensi's. His head was still throbbing and he felt like he was swallowing steel wool, but he could feel the medicine starting to work. Kensi on the other hand had not left the bathroom in an hour. Deeks had a key so he just let himself in.

"Kens I'm here" He tried to yell but couldn't. He wasn't sure if he had left sweatpants and sweatshirts there last time he slept over so he brought extra with him. It was a good thing he did because when he finally found Kensi laying on the floor in the bathroom, she was wearing his clothes.

"Hey Kens" Deeks said giving a sympathetic smile.

Kensi didn't even answer and just gave him a small smile. Deeks just sat on the floor and put her head in his lap.

"Kens, your hot" Deeks said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Deeks, I'm not in the mood for jokes" Kensi said.

"I know, your burning up, like temperature wise" Deeks said. He was torn between going to get his bag of goodies and staying with Kensi.

"I know, I've had the chills since about 3 am." Kensi said.

"Why didn't you call me?" Deeks said.

"I knew you weren't feeling that great and I figured you needed your sleep" Kensi said trying to sit up.

"Yea I felt like shit, I still feel like shit but I would have come over" Deeks said. He decided that he would go get the stuff that he bought at the store and more importatly the thermometer.

"I bought a thermometer, since I didn't have one and I figured you didn't have one" Deeks said getting up to get it.

"You got that right, so how hot am I?" Kensi said with a smirk.

"Well if you really want to know, I don't think the thermometer would read that high" Deeks said kissing her head.

"Just take it" Kensi said turning her ear.

"102.5 damn Kens, your really sick" Deeks said.

"I could have told you that" she said coughing.

"I am really surprised that you didn't buy one of those butt ones. That seems like something you would do" Kensi said.

"Well you said you have the stomach flu and I am not going anywhere near that. And plus, in my sickened state I didn't think of it. Next time your sick and I'm not I will be sure to buy the butt one, you can count on that" Deeks said laughing taking his own temperature.

"How hot are you?" Kensi said

"Hotter than the sun princess" Deeks said laughing.

"No really" Kensi said.

"100.3, not to bad" Deeks said.

All of a sudden Kensi jumped up and started throwing up. Deeks went behind her, moved her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He wished he could have instantly made his partner and girlfriend better. He hated to see her suffer, he knows that everyone gets sick but it's still never fun.

"Its ok Kens" he soothed.

Once Kensi stopped throwing up, Deeks handed her some water and led her to her adjoining room to get into bed.

"I know you'd rather stay in the bathroom, but bed is much more comfy" Deeks said moving the blanket for her to get in. He didn't realize what he said and Kensi never picked up on him trying to get her into bed so he knew they were both too sick to even continue their one liners and banter that normally fills every conversation.

"I see you really like my clothes" Deeks said smiling.

"They make me feel better" Kensi said sheepishly.

"I know what else will make you feel better" Deeks said getting in the other side of the bed.

"No Deeks" Kensi said as firmly as she could.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty Fern. I was going to say sleep and me hugging you" Deeks said.

"Oh ok then" Kensi said getting under the covers.

"I brought extra clothes for not only me but for you too, I know you like wearing mine and I wasn't sure if I had left any here the last time, so if you want or need fresh ones I have some" Deeks said getting up again to turn out the light.

Kensi and Deeks lay there for a little. Deeks could feel the sleep starting to overcome him, but he also could feel Kensi fighting the much needed sleep that he knew she needed.

"Hey Kens, don't fight the sleep. It will make you feel better, I promise" Deeks said draping one arm over her to sooth her stomach.

"Don't leave" Kensi mumbled

"I can't, not only because I feel worse than I did earlier, but I also never want to leave your side" Deeks said.

Kensi moved closer to Deeks and continued to sooth her stomach. It was only a matter of seconds until they were both asleep.

There's chapter 1 everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't for get to leave reviews and private messages!


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Deeks woke up from a coughing fit. Shockingly he seemed to have almost lost his voice. He tried to get up to get a glass of water as quietly as he could but he ended up waking Kensi in the process.

"Hey Deeks are you ok?" Kensi said in her sleepy sick voice.

"Yea, water" he croaked back. He had never been one to lose his voice, but then again he couldn't remember the last time he had been this sick.

"Bring me one if you don't mind" Kensi said sitting up in bed.

She felt a little better and luckily her stomach had stopped hurting and the nausea was subsiding.

"How are you feeling" Deeks quietly asked when he walked back in.

"Are you losing your voice because if you are I should definitely go buy a lottery ticket"

"Sure make fun of the sick guy that's trying to take care of you" Deeks said laughing knowing it would shock the world if he lost his voice.

"I'm kidding, who else babbles more than I do. With out your babbling Sam and Callen will be telling me to shut up" Kensi said

"Yea well lets hope it doesn't go away completly. How are you feeling?" Deeks asked, concern plaguing his face.

"A little better, my head and sinuses still feel like they are going to explode, but I'm actually a little hungry. What about you" Kensi said taking her glass of water.

"Worse princess, much worse" Deeks said laying down before he was going to faint.

"Anything I can do?" Kensi said with a smirk knowing that nothing was actually going to happen it was just fun to tease.

"Give me a new head" Deeks said not knowing what he was setting himself up for.

"Yea I will add a brain too" Kensi said leaning over to kiss his aching head.

"Funny, I'm so glad you your up to bantering because I'm not" Deeks said with a groan.

"It's ok, I will save it for when were better. Want me to make soup?" Kensi said knowing that her partner/boyfriend couldn't leave bed.

"I'd rather not have food poisoning too" Deeks said

"You don't call that banter?" Kensi said.

"I do, it just took a lot more effort that it usually does. But no, soup would actually be great. And some tea too" Deeks said flinching when he tried to swallow.

"I think I can handle that. Try to go back to sleep" Kensi said.

She sat on the end of her bed trying to get the room to stop spinning before she stood up. Once she was confident that she wouldn't fall she headed out to the kitchen. She washed her hands and put the soup and the kettle on the stove. She put some bread in the toaster and got out a serving try that she was finally getting to use after three years. She had to take a break in between so the room wouldn't spin.

She put the soup into two bowls, made the tea, buttered the toast, grabbed spoons, some more water for the both of them and the medicine and saltines that Deeks had remembered to bring. She went beck upstairs to find a sleeping Deeks.

"Hey Deeks, foods hot" Kensi gently whispered. When she was gone she realized that he had taken off his sweatshirt, t-shirt and sweatpants and was currently only wearing his boxers and socks. He looked drenched from his fever and she wondered if it was breaking.

Deeks mumbled something incoherent before he finally slowly sat up.

"It smells good"

"You must really be sick since I made soup"

"Who knows, I don't think I have taste buds right now so even if it is horrible I won't know" he said with a small laugh

"It's can soup, how good does that stuff actually taste compared to homemade soup?" Kensi asked

"Usually it doesn't compare" Deeks said.

He took the mug of tea in his hands and started to take small sips.

"Kens, remember to eat slow to not upset your stomach"

"I know. So how long do you think we will be sick for?" Kensi asked

"I'm hoping tomorrow we will wake up and be all better"

They looked at each other both laughed, knowing that wasn't going to be the case.

"They ate their soup and toast and drank their tea and decided to put the TV. They didn't even get half way though an episode of their favorite show before they both fell asleep again. Deeks woke up an hour later freezing, he had forgotten to put his clothes back on. He put his sweatshirt and sweatpants back on, he had no idea where the t-shirt ended up and fell back asleep.

Around 6:00 pm both of their phones were ringing. Deeks was coherent enough that he was able to answer his.

"Deeks" he barely said.

"Hey it's Nell, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, not much. What's up. Please tell me Hetty doesn't want us on a case"

"No, no. I'm outside of Kensi's and was wondering if one of you could let me in". She didn't tell them that Hetty sent a doctor along with her.

"Yea, I will be right down. How ever long it actually takes me to get down the steps" Surprisingly Kensi still hadn't woken up so he slowly made his way down the stairs to open the door for Nell.

He finally reached the door after what seemed like forever. Just the trip down the stairs wore him out. He opened the door and flopped onto Kensi's couch.

"Hey Deeks" Nell said

"Hey Nell, you sure you want to be in this germ infested house?" Deeks said not wanting to get her sick as well.

"I will manage, I have a very good immune system" Nell said still not revealing the doctor

"Of course you do"

"Yea, you don't look so good"

"Thanks Nell, you really know how to flatter a guy"

"I try my best. Hetty also made me bring you him" Nell said stepping aside from the door to reveal the doctor.

"Really that was not necessary. Were doing ok" Deeks said

"Hetty said she does't want both of you to end up in the hospital so I had to bring the doctor or else" Nell said

"Fine. Please tell me you brought hot soup in that bag Nell"

"Homemade by me" Nell said with a smile. Out of all of them Nell was the most motherly and domestic. She mad fantastic meals.

"Thank god, we had some can soup for lunch but luckily Kensi kept it down" Deeks said standing up again to take the doctor to Kensi's room.

They go up the stairs and Deeks gently wakes Kensi so the doctor can look at them.

There's chapter two hope you all like it!


End file.
